In the semiconductor device, a large number of bus systems in which a plurality of bus masters are connected to a common bus have been proposed. In these bus systems, requests sent to the common bus from the plurality of bus masters need to be arbitrated. Patent Literature 1 and 2 disclose examples of the techniques related to performing the arbitration.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of interchanging slots, when there is a request from a master that is designated as a priority master and a slot in which the highest priority is given to the priority master is present in the current slot or a later slot, so as to reduce the latency of the priority master.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of performing, in a circuit composed of multiple masters and multiple slaves connected via an interconnect, a bus arbitration by transmitting token signals between nodes on a virtual network before issuing requests in a physical network.